Plan oculto
by Tari Elik
Summary: Dos años después, alguien decide vengarse en nombre de su gran amor perdido e irá a por los responsables de su caída, sin que éstos siquiera tengan idea de qué pasa hasta que es demasiado tarde. Fic para San Valentín. 2ª parte de "Sacrificio de amor"
1. Dos años después

¡Hola! ^.^ ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Después de un año y tres días, desde la última vez que publiqué, me alegra informar que al fin regresé con otro fic.

En sí, se trata de la segunda parte de "Sacrificio de amor". Quise tenerlo listo para el 14 de Febrero, pero como estoy trabajando pues no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes para dedicarle a la escritura, y al final se cambió al 14 de Marzo. Aparte de que quise hacer un concurso de X-Men (como el año pasado) y como muchos no pudieron acabarlo a tiempo por trabajo u otros motivos, pues vino bien a ambas partes XD

Por cierto, si no lo recordáis la primera parte no fue un one-shot, sino que fueron cinco partes. Con esta historia será más o menos igual en cuanto a la forma de publicar, es decir, que cada día publicaré un capitulo. He de avisar que todavía no lo tengo del todo acabado. Tengo hasta el capitulo 3, y la verdad es que no sé si me dará para 4 o 5 (tal y como en la primera parte) Intentaré tenerlo antes de que termine la semana y se dirá quién es el ganador del concurso el vienes 18. Tan solo pido algo de paciencia.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Ahora sí, sin más demora… ¡el fic! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Dos años después**

Habían transcurrido dos años desde que Tari en una noche de luna llena, conoció a los chicos de La Hermandad. Luego pasó por el engaño de Kane, y su sacrificio de amor al dejar a John libre. Al final, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de alguien que permaneció a su lado desde el principio; su amigo Nathan.

En esos dos años "ciertas cosas" habían cambiado. Meses después de que John y Keira volvieran de su viaje, Nathan y Tari se mudaron a una casita que habían construido de madera, en el mismo bosque. Nathan estuvo buscando trabajo durante meses, hasta que al fin pudo entrar en una fábrica de cristal. En ese lugar manipulaban dicho cristal y le daban la forma apropiada.

Este nuevo trabajo le venía como anillo al dedo a Nathan. Por supuesto que no utilizaba sus poderes, ya que sería muy peligroso si le veían. Él estaba muy contento ahí, ya que después de un año y medio le habían hecho fijo.

Tari por su parte daba clases particulares de español a jóvenes estudiantes. Ya llevaba un año en eso y la gustaba mucho. Daba clases por la mañana, y un par de horas por las tardes, en algunas ocasiones, que contaba como extra.

Cuando podía, iba a visitar a John, Keira, Dominik y Pietro, que aún vivían en el mismo lugar. Tari y Keira se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, dejando el pasado en el olvido.

En ese momento hablaban animadamente en el salón.

-¿Qué tal te va con Nathan?-

-Muy bien – Sonríe- Sigue siendo un sol conmigo ¿Y tú que tal con John? –Quiere saber.

-Bien también. ¿Sabes? Ayer me sorprendió con esto –Alarga la mano derecha y Tari ve un precioso anillo de brillantes.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso quiere decir que te pidió que te casaras con él? –Pregunta emocionada.

La joven asiente sonriendo.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-¿Tú qué crees? –Ríe.

-¡Qué alegría! –Pega un salto del sillón y luego abraza a Keira- Yo quiero ser la madrina de bodas ¿eh? –Luego vuelve a sentarse.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y para cuando será?-

-Dentro de un mes. Estamos preparando una casita, no muy lejos de aquí –Desvela.

-Vaya, que calladito lo teníais ¿eh? – Ríe.

-Apenas elegimos el lugar, y comenzamos hace una semana con los preparativos.- La informa.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros –Sonríe- Ahora podéis comenzar una nueva vida.

-Sí, ya estoy deseando que llegue ese día.

-¿Tan mal se portan Pietro y Dominik?-

-Ja, ja, ja, no. Pero el que se casa, casa quiere ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque mira yo. Me fui y sin la necesidad de casarme.

-Ja, ja, ya sé. Lo más seguro es que cuando nos marchemos ese par ¡se mata! –Ríe.

-Sí, seguro –Ríe también.

-Oye ¿y tú no piensas en casarte?- Pregunta, con la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos.

-Uy, pues de momento estoy muy bien tal cual estoy.

-¿Nunca lo has pensado?- Insiste.

-Alguna que otra vez, pero ¿qué diferencia hay si ya vivimos juntos?-

-Estaríais más estabilizados y así ninguna te le puede quitar –Lo último lo dice susurrando.

Tari sonríe.

-Créeme cuando te digo que eso no me preocupa. Él me ama y nunca me dejaría por otra –Habla con voz segura.

_**A las 10 de la noche…**_

Tari regresa a casa y entra por la puerta. Llega con algo de prisa. Se le había hecho tarde y sabía que Nathan ya estaría en la casa.

Desde el hall de la entrada, en lo que se quitaba la chaqueta y soltaba el bolso, ve al joven sentado en el comedor, viendo la tele. Se acerca, y puede apreciar una bandeja en la mesita que había en frente del sofá. Esperaba que no estuviera molesto con ella.

-Hola cariño –Le saluda- Siento llegar tan tarde, me entretuve con Keira- Se disculpa- ¿Ya cenaste? –Mira la bandeja que contenía un plato y un vaso, ahora vacíos.

El joven asiente con la cabeza, mirándola tan solo un segundo, para volver la vista a la televisión.

-¿No estarás molesto, verdad? –Pregunta apenas en un murmullo, en lo que baja la mirada ya pensando que así era.

El chico sonríe de lado, solo que ella no se da cuenta. Luego se levanta, acercándose a la joven. Con la mano derecha toma su barbilla logrando que le mire.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo –Habla con voz dulce- Ya lo sabes- La toma por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, para finalmente saborear la miel de sus labios.

Ella no tarda en corresponderle, enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Nathan y profundizando el beso. Él se gira sin soltarla, y anda unos pasos hasta llegar al sofá. Luego la recuesta lentamente en él. Cuando Nathan va deslizándose por el cuello de ella, oyen como la tele va subiendo de volumen.

-Espera- Tari se incorpora y coge el mando- ¡Vaya sitio donde fuiste a dejarlo! –Y apaga la televisión.

Nathan sonríe.

-Ya sabes que me gusta tenerlo cerca de mí, así como ahora te tengo a ti -¿Por dónde íbamos? –Pregunta como si no supiera- ¡Ah sí! –Finge acordarse y continúa besando su piel, cada vez con más intensidad.

Tari entrelaza los dedos en el suave cabello de él, en lo que siente la respiración del chico contra su piel, cada vez más acelerada. Luego no puede evitar soltar un gemido al notar la lengua del joven rozar una y otra vez su piel, sin descanso.

Nathan vuelve a subir por su cuello para mirarla y decir apenas en un susurro…

-Te amo y te deseo más que nunca –Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, la besa.

Tari nota como la mano de él va subiéndole el suéter, a la vez que acaricia su piel. Sin decir nada más y con la pasión reflejada en sus ojos Nathan se incorpora, la coge en brazos y se dirige a una de las habitaciones. Entra por la puerta y se dirige a la cama, soltándola con delicadeza. Vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez de forma desesperada, como si fuera el fin del mundo, y ese el último beso de amor.

-Prométeme que nunca dejarás de sentir esto por mí- Susurra la joven al oído de Nathan.

-Ya sabes que en ningún momento sales de mi pensamiento. Para mí lo eres todo, ahora y siempre. –Responde con voz dulce.

Luego ambos se dejan llevar por la pasión que sienten en su interior…

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¿Quién es esa chica con la que te vi esta tarde? –Alguien aún en la penumbra de la oscuridad le pregunta al recién llegado.

Éste enciende la luz rápidamente.

-Oh, eres tú… -Suspira aliviado- ¿Qué hacías a oscuras? –Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada del otro mundo. Simplemente no podía dormir.- Responde como si tal cosa. -¿Y tú qué hacías por ahí tan tarde?-

-Ya me conoces, salgo, entro, voy o vengo según quiera- Se recarga sobre la pared y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Claro! –Sonríe- ¡El gran Pietro Maximoff siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana! –Ríe- Apuesto a que estabas con alguna de tus conquistas –Da unos pasos acercándose al sofá y toma asiento- ¿O acaso me equivoco?-

-No, le acertaste de lleno –Suelta un suspiro inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. –Dime algo "Nik" ¿Tú no tienes ninguna enamorada por ahí? –Sonríe.

-¿Nik? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? –Frunce el entrecejo.

-¡Vamos hombre! Es más cortito que "Dominik" –El aludido simplemente rueda los ojos.

-Vale, llámame como te dé la gana, al final lo vas a hacer, te diga lo que te diga…

-¿Qué hay sobre lo que te pregunté, eh? –Insiste.

-Eso es asunto mío, ¿no te parece? –Elude la pregunta.

-Vale, vale, no me lo digas. Ya me enteraré yo… -Sonríe.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte en los asuntos personales de los demás?- Intenta no enfadarse con su amigo, a final de cuentas, sabe que ese tipo de cosas son normales en su personalidad.

-Ya sabes que yo todo lo hago con buena intención- Pone cara de niño bueno.

-Sí, como si no te conociera…-

Luego ambos sueltan una carcajada, riéndose por la situación.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-Buenos días mi amor –Saluda Keira a John en el cuarto de su habitación.

-Buenos días –Sonríe y acaricia su mejilla lentamente.

-¿Sabes qué? –Agrega emoción a su voz- Ayer le dije a Tari que nos vamos a casar y que ya estamos preparando la casa.- Le informa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo tomó? –Frunce el ceño fingiendo preocupación.

-Se alegró mucho. Hasta quiere ser la madrina de bodas.-

-¿Y qué tal le va con Nathan? –Sigue preguntando.

-Según me dijo muy bien –Luego ríe.

-¿Qué te hizo tanta gracia? –John no entiende nada.

-Tari me hizo la misma pregunta para contigo- Habla conteniendo la risa.

-¿De veras? –Ríe- Será casualidad, o que los dos pensamos parecido ¿no crees? –Sonríe.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Comienzan los problemas

¡Hola! ^^

Ya estoy de vuelta, tal y como prometí XD Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo anterior. En este ya se va complicando más la cosa.

Ahora sin más demora… ¡el capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Comienzan los problemas**

Nathan parte a su trabajo, como todas las mañanas. Llega sin problema alguno, saluda a sus compañeros y comienza su labor. No transcurren ni cinco minutos cuando algo extraño sucede. Inexplicablemente los cristales de las ventanas de detrás de donde se encontraban trabajando, estallan en mil pedazos asustando a todo el mundo.

Todo ocurre muy deprisa, pero Nathan consigue reaccionar rápido y utiliza sus poderes para parar los trozos de cristales, que hubiesen caído sobre los trabajadores si no llega a ser por la intervención del chico.

Nathan deja caer la multitud de cristales al suelo, eso sí, alejándolos de la gente primero. Después de lo ocurrido, mira a su alrededor y ve con horror como absolutamente todos sus compañeros han visto lo ocurrido, y aunque los ha salvado la vida, le miran como si fuera un monstruo. No importaba lo que él había hecho por ellos, tan solo lo que le habían visto hacer.

-Es un mutante – Habla uno -¡A por él! –Grita.

Nathan sale despavorido de allí, no sin antes hacer una barrera de cristal que retenía a la multitud, para darle tiempo a salir del lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese pasado aquello? No tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en lo ocurrido, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que huir. Para él siendo mutante, lo peor que le podría pasar era verse perseguido por una multitud enfurecida, y justamente se encontraba en esa situación.

Al salir por una puerta alguien al final del pasillo, llama su atención.

-¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!-

Y desaparece de la vista. Nathan sigue a la chica, volviendo la vista de vez en cuando para asegurarse que la multitud aún no le había alcanzado. Esa joven no tardó mucho en conducirle a la calle. "¿Cómo es que se sabe todo este lugar?" –Pensaba Nathan en lo que corría detrás de ella.

Fuera hay un coche rojo, descapotable, que el joven no conocía.

-¡Sube! –La chica abre la puerta y arranca.

Nathan hace caso a la desconocida, pero tan solo para poder salir de allí. En cuanto pudiese se alejaría lo más que pudiera. Algo que había aprendido era a no confiar en nadie y esta no sería la excepción.

_**Una semana después…**_

-¿Qué? –Pregunta sin poder creerlo- ¡Es estupendo! –Habla con emoción en la voz.

-Sí. No estaba planeado, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- Sonríe.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Entonces ahora… ¿prepararéis la boda?-

-El que esté embarazada no significa que decidamos casarnos, pero no sé. Todavía se lo tengo que decir a Nathan.

-¿Y cuando le darás la noticia?-

-Esta noche – Sonríe pensando en la cara que pondría su novio al saber que iba a ser padre.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-Hola preciosa –Se acerca a la joven y la toma por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él- ¿Cómo está la chica más bonita sobre la faz de la Tierra? –Susurra a su oído.

La joven se estremece al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello.

-Tú siempre deleitándome con juegos de palabras- Sonríe.

-No dije ninguna mentira- Vuelve a susurrar.

Luego se dedica a observarla: Pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos claros, labios color fuego y figura esbelta.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿te lo había dicho ya? –Sonríe como solo él sabe hacer, y la mira con intensidad para luego fundirse junto a ella en un beso apasionado.

_**En otra parte al anochecer…**_

-Lo siento, me es imposible. Ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Mejor nos vemos otro día. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la tarde? Perfecto. Entonces así quedamos. Adiós- Y cuelga.

El joven de pelo castaño, largo hasta el cuello, camina por las calles de Nueva York. Mira el horizonte y ve como el sol va desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando paso a la noche. Sonríe. Había llegado su hora de actuar.

Algo le llama la atención un poco más allá. Decide acercarse sigilosamente para saber si era de su incumbencia o no.

-¿Qué quieren de mi? ¡Suéltenme! – Grita una chica rodeada de personas apuntándola con un arma.

-Tan solo queremos que mueras ¡maldita mutante! –Responde uno acercando su arma un poco más a la cara de la joven.

-No sé de qué habláis –Ladea la cabeza a la vez que responde.

-Hasta nunca – Habla otro arrastrando las palabras, en lo que acciona el martillo lo que hace mover el tambor del arma, cuyo sonido aterrador es señal indiscutible de que dispararía de un momento a otro.

La joven abre los ojos desmesuradamente, con el horror reflejado en ellos. Oye como los demás tipos hacen lo mismo que su compañero. No puede creer que haya llegado su hora y que todo fuese a terminar de esa manera. Forcejea, intentando soltarse del agarre de las sogas que la mantenían maniatada, pero todo su esfuerzo es en vano.

De pronto notan como el suelo comienza a temblar, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Los tipos se alejan unos pasos en lo que intentan mantener el equilibrio. Luego la carretera se parte en dos dejando un socavón en el medio, que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Los tipos finalmente caen al suelo, soltando las armas. Algunas incluso caen por el socavón. Por unos minutos los anti-mutantes se miran con el horror reflejado en el rostro, sin saber qué hacer.

El terremoto así como ha comenzado, termina. Se miran unos a otros desconcertados.

-¿Dónde está la mutante? –Grita uno mirando a todos lados.

Definitivamente había desaparecido.

_**No muy lejos de allí…**_

Dos personas andan deprisa por las calles, tratando de alejarse lo más que podían del lugar. La chica se para de pronto, ya no puede continuar.

-Vamos, no te pares –El joven retrocede cogiéndola del brazo para hacerla avanzar.

-¡Hey, suélteme! –Se queja.

-Escucha –Desiste para tratar de convencerla e intenta tener paciencia- Esos tipos no andan muy lejos y seguramente te están buscando. Si te encuentran no tendrá ninguna piedad.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, de veras, pero necesito descansar unos minutos. Además –Frunce el ceño- No te conozco como para fiarme de ti. ¿Qué me dice que no podrías salirme con algo extraño?-

-Maldita sea –Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡Te he salvado la vida! Si quieres te regreso con "tus amigos" a ver cómo sales de esa tú sola- La reta con la mirada.

Dominik ve como la joven hace una mueca de dolor llevándose una mano a las costillas.

-¿Estás herida? –La recorre con la mirada para ver dónde era.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –Da dos pasos y le tiemblan las piernas.

Dominik la sujeta antes de que caiga y levanta un poco la camiseta de ella, dejando al descubierto la herida. Supone que ha sido de cuando los tipos cayeron al suelo por los temblores, ya que escuchó algunos tiros y para mala suerte de esa chica, la había llegado un disparo.

-Por suerte la bala tan solo te ha rozado –Suspira aliviado al inspeccionar la herida, pero enseguida nota como la joven yace en sus brazos, inconsciente.

-Perfecto –Murmura.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Tari había llegado a casa temprano y aprovechó para prepararlo todo, ya que esa noche le diría a Nathan la buena nueva. Tenía planeado preparar una cena romántica. A las nueve de la noche ya lo tiene todo listo, solo falta que llegue su novio.

Dan las diez de la noche…

-"Qué raro que tarde tanto" –Piensa la joven.

Dan las once…

-Esto ya es muy extraño –Murmura, y coge el teléfono para llamarle pero ni siquiera le da llamada – "Tiene que tenerle apagado" –Piensa.

A las doce de la noche Tari ya era un manojo de nervios. Sabía que incluso si Nathan hubiera tenido que hacer doble turno la habría llamado para informarla.

-"¿Le habrá pasado algo?" –Piensa sobresaltándose de tan solo imaginarlo.

Se levanta dispuesta a ir a buscarle, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta, esta se abre. La joven se para, con el corazón a mil por hora, esperando verle herido. Pero cuando Nathan entra, llega hasta tarareando una canción. Tari primero pone cara de sorpresa, y luego frunce el ceño.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas para venir a esta hora? –Pregunta con furia en la voz. No podía creer que llegara como si tal cosa.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones –Espeta.

-Estaba preocupada –Murmura- ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! –Alza la voz.

-Pues ya ves que estoy perfectamente –Se acerca un poco a ella- Y ya que te veo te informo que me voy. Haré las maletas y empezaré una nueva vida.

-¿Qué? –Habla la joven apenas sin voz- Pero… ¿porqué? –

-Es simple. Ya no te quiero. Me enamoré de otra y ¡hasta me ayudó con mi problema!-

-¿De-De qué problema hablas? –No entiende a qué se refiere.

-A mis poderes, por supuesto. Ella me ayudó a volver a ser normal.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¿Acaso renunciaste a tus poderes por "encajar"?-

-Fue mi decisión y no tienes porqué meterte- Habla de mala gana- Solo vine por mis cosas y a informarte, para que no se te ocurra molestarme con frases como: "perdóname si hice algo mal" o "vuelve conmigo". Nada de lo que hagas o digas hará que cambie de parecer –Luego se dirige escaleras arriba para ir a su cuarto y hacer la maleta…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. Alma rota

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí estoy pasa dejar el 3º capitulo. Disculpadme por no dejarle ayer, pero es que no me dio tiempo a pasarle al ordenador ¬¬

Se me olvidó decir en los capis anteriores que este fic se le dedico a una amiga. ¡Espero y te guste tu participación! XD

Ahora sí, sin más demora… ¡el fic! ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Alma rota**

La joven se sienta en una silla. Todavía no puede creer lo que ha pasado. Se había dado cuenta que Nathan desde hacía una semana se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero no sabía a qué podía deberse.

Diez minutos después Nathan baja con una maleta en la mano. Le da por mirar hacia el comedor y ve velas en la mesa, un florero con rosas rojas, y un ambiente romántico con una luz apenas brillante.

Sonríe para sí mismo.

-Vaya, creo que te fastidié la sorpresa que me tenías, ¿no? Qué lástima – Habla fingiendo tristeza o pesar- Seguro que luego lo habríamos pasado tan bien –Se acerca a Tari, pero ella al ver sus intenciones se levanta y aleja unos pasos- Vamos ¿ahora me tienes miedo? –Sonríe con malicia-

-¿No decías que te ibas? ¿O es que acaso cambiaste de parecer? –Trata de hablar con el mismo tono frío con el que lo hacía Nathan, a la vez que lo desafía con la mirada.

-Está bien, me voy- Accede- Y recuerda lo que te dije, no me busques, esto se acabó –Luego coge la maleta que había soltado y se dirige a la puerta para atravesarla sin mirar atrás.

A las doce y media de la noche tocan a la puerta con insistencia. Habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que Tari vio a Nathan salir por la puerta principal sin siquiera volver la vista. La joven continuaba en el mismo lugar, solo que sentada en el suelo abrazada a sí misma.

Al principio, los golpes en la puerta le parecían muy lejanos, pero luego se da cuenta de que alguien llamaba, con lo que se levanta y abre. La extraña ver a Dominik frente a ella, y mucho menos a esa hora.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Siento molestarte pero necesito tu ayuda- Habla con urgencia y sale al portalito dirigiéndose al banco que tenían en la entrada.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta Tari al ver a la joven inconsciente.

-Alguien que necesita de tu ayuda –Responde.

-Pero… ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?-

-El otro día nos comentaste que por tu poder de imitación no sabías exactamente de qué eras capaz, y también que viste a alguien curar, ¿no? Entonces tal vez puedas curarla- Explica.

-No sé si podré.

-Tu imitas todo lo que ves, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero ¡eso lo vi en la televisión! No es lo mismo, y aparte no es un poder real, sino ficticio –Se explica.

-Inténtalo- La anima, pero no la ve muy segura- Por favor, Pide.

-Está bien, pero no prometo nada –Avisa.

_**Al día siguiente en otro lugar…**_

-¿La dijiste todo lo que te pedí?-

-Por supuesto, al pie de la letra-

-¿Y te creyó? –Vuelve a preguntar-

-Claro que sí- Sonríe-

-Muy bien, ahora déjame sola- Luego mira por la ventana inmersa en sus propios pensamientos- "Todo está saliendo como planeé"-

_**De vuelta a la casa de Tari…**_

La chica había conseguido curar a la desconocida que trajo Dominik. Habían hablado con ella y supieron que se llamaba Paula. Quedaron en que se quedaría ahí con Tari el tiempo que ella quisiera, o que necesitara.

Sobre las nueve de la mañana, Paula se levanta y desayuna. Luego se asoma al cuarto de su amiga y la ve todavía acostada, aunque no dormida. Entra sigilosamente y se sienta a un lado de la cama. No la hace falta preguntar, sabe que está triste con lo que decide tratar de ayudarla con su problema así como ella la había ayudado sin conocerla siquiera.

Llama su atención tocándola el hombro, ya que se encontraba de espaldas, y la chica se gira en lo que se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del pijama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No te preocupes, no es nada –Se incorpora un poco-

-La gente no llora por nada –Insiste- Si puedo ayudarte en algo…-

-Simplemente no me siento bien. ¿Puedes dejarme sola?- La pide.

-Está bien –Se levanta- Pero si necesitas algo, solo avísame- Se dirige a la puerta y sale.

La chica se queda de nuevo sola y se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos.

_**Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
y es importante al menos decirte  
que esto de tu ausencia duele, y no sabes cuánto. **_

¿Cómo la podía haber hecho aquello Nathan? Después de que lo había dado todo por estar con él, después de apostar por ese amor que había nacido entre ellos.

_**Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me acechan, aquí todo es gris  
que al rededor todo es miedo y desesperanza. **_

¿Es que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado jugando con ella todo el tiempo, y que hubiese fingido que la quería? Trataba de no pensar en esa opción pero la venía a la mente una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

_**Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no sé qué hacer, y aquí no queda nada de nada. **_

¿Ahora cómo seguiría adelante sin él? ¿Cómo podía borrar dos años de su vida? Tantas emociones, tantos sueños invertidos, que ahora no servían de nada.

_**No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
¿y que le digo yo a este corazón?  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
como olvidarte si nunca aprendí.**_

¿Cómo podía ocurrir que de un momento a otro todo cambiara tan de repente?

_**Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
siempre recuerdo mi vida, yo como te amo.**_

La dolía en el alma saber que había perdido el amor de Nathan para siempre y que ella no tenía la culpa. Había sido él quien había cambiado y desgraciadamente para mal. No sabía qué pudo fallar, o en qué momento las cosas cambiaron.

_**Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado  
Ven que nunca imaginaba como estar sola  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan  
que no sé qué hacer, que aquí no queda nada de nada. **_

Se sentía perdida, extraviada en un día de niebla donde su luz de cada día, su sol, había desaparecido.

_**No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
¿y que le digo yo a este corazón?  
si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo, si todo acabó  
Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí  
No me enseñaste amor como lo hago sin ti.**_

¿Qué haría ahora que esperaba un bebé? Si en otra ocasión le hubiesen preguntado qué haría en esa situación, sin duda trataría de seguir adelante, pero ahora, viviéndolo en carne propia no sabía qué hacer. No tenía cabeza para nada, tan solo quería morirse, para así poder dejar de sentir ese martirio en su interior que la estaba matando poco a poco cada segundo que pasaba.

Tan solo la quedaba desechos de lo que había sido su alma. Un alma rota que nunca volvería a ser unida.

* * *

**Continuará…**

La canción que aparece es "No me enseñaste" de la cantante "Thalía". A mí personalmente me encanta esta canción y me pareció perfecta para este momento de soledad y sufrimiento de Tari ^.^

Espero y os haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Venganza

¡Hola!

Perdón por demorarme tanto en volver a publicar, pero con el trabajo apenas me queda tiempo para escribir como quisiera y mucho menos para pasarlo al ordenador.

De momento tan solo una persona se dignó en dejarme comentario por ello…

**Andrea:** Muchas gracias por tu review. No me sorprenden tus palabras, pero espero que los capítulos finales te parezcan más interesantes XDD

Espero y ahora alguien más se anime a dejar su opinión palpada en un bonito review XD

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son de Marvel, otros invención mía, así como la historia que aquí veréis escrita ^^

Ahora sí, el fic.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Venganza**

_**Horas después…**_

Llega Dominik para ver que tal les va todo. Paula le cuenta que Tari no ha querido salir de su cuarto en toda la mañana.

-No sé que la pasa pero está mal, y no ha querido decirme qué le ocurre.

-¿Dónde está Nathan? –El joven entra a la casa.

-¿Quién es Nathan? Yo no he visto a nadie más aquí –Pregunta desconcertada, informándole de lo que sabía.

-Es su novio- Aclara mirando minuciosamente el lugar para ver si había signos de pelea.

-Pues yo no le he visto.

-Iré a hablar con ella. Si a ti no te ha querido contar nada, a mi sí tendrá que decirme qué pasa- Se dirige al cuarto de la chica con paso decidido.

El joven llama a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga. Como no responde decide entrar. La habitación continuaba en penumbras con lo que espera a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Luego se dirige a la ventana, corre las cortinas y sube la persiana.

El cuarto se llena de luz al instante. Dominik ve como Tari se arropa la cabeza, para evitar la luz del sol que entra en la habitación. El chico se acerca.

-Tari ¿estás despierta?-

No obtiene respuesta con lo que la desarropa.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Tiene que ver con Nathan ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está él? –Pregunta-

La joven al oírle nombrar a su amor, el motivo por el cual estaba en esa situación, vuelve a recordarlo todo, como si un remolino de emociones la recorriera todo el cuerpo. Luego le mira y poco a poco los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Se atrevió a…? –No termina la frase ya que no se puede imaginar que Nathan la hubiese pegado, o tal vez algo peor.

-Se fue –Habla la joven con la voz rota.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que te dejó? –Pregunta sin poder creerlo –Pero ¿porqué?-

-No sé- Se incorpora un poco y se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del pijama –Últimamente ha estado muy extraño y ayer me dijo unas cosas… impropias de él.

-¿Cómo qué? –Quiere saber.

-Como que ya no me quería, que se iba para comenzar una nueva vida con otra chica… -El joven abre los ojos de par en par- Y… ¿sabes lo mejor? Según él, "su amiga" le ayudó con el problema de la mutación y ahora es una persona normal.

-¿Qué? –Alza la voz- Nathan siempre manejó bien sus poderes y para él nunca fueron un estorbo. No me lo puedo creer- Se levanta- ¿Y dónde está?-

-No lo sé. Me dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia le buscara- Le informa.

-Esto cada vez me suena más extraño- Habla pensativo- Yo voy a tratar de averiguar algo, tú… estate lista para cuando regrese- Se dirige a la puerta y sale-

_**Una hora después…**_

Tari se había levantado, duchado, desayunado, y hecho los quehaceres de la casa para cuando Dominik y Paula regresaron.

-Te dije que no me siguieras –Reclama.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no te habrías dado cuenta de la presencia de Nathan con esa chica –Se defiende.

-Perdona pero a estas alturas ¿cómo piensas que no voy a conocer a mi amigo?-

-Pues si no te aviso ¡te habría descubierto! Y entonces ¿cómo le hubieras explicado tu presencia allí? ¿Casualidad? No te habría creído.

-¡Te dije que iría YO solo! Me las hubiera ingeniado para que no me descubriera-

-Sí, claro –Habla con sorna.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto ¿entendido?-

-Yo haré lo que a mí me de la real gana –Responde desafiándole.

-¿Acaso me estas retando? –Pregunta ya enfadado.

Tari había escuchado todo en silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpirlos. Se encontraba en el portal de la entrada, sentada en el banco.

-No te soporto, ¿lo sabías? –Habla Paula con fastidio en la voz.

-Por supuesto, al igual que sabrás tú que el sentimiento es mutuo.- Responde Dominik apenas en un murmullo, mirándola fijamente a la vez que dice estas palabras.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre? –Tari decide hacerse notar.

Los dos miran a la chica unos minutos antes de responder a la vez…

-¡Nada! –Se miran como reprochándose el uno al otro por haber hablado a la vez y luego vuelven la vista hacia la chica.

-Tari… -Paula se acerca a ella- Vimos a Nathan con la chica esa pero no estaban como pareja, sino como si él fuera su sirviente. Algo no está bien con lo que ¡tenemos que averiguar! Estoy segura que no es él. Tiene que estar hechizado, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Pero cómo averiguaremos? No sabemos donde están- La joven siente una luz de esperanza crecer en su interior.

-En eso te equivocas, sabemos "exactamente" donde se encuentran –Habla Dominik sonriendo.

_**Media hora después…**_

No tardaron mucho en llegar, pero poco después de entrar en la casa, cayeron por una rampa que les llevaron hasta el sótano. Luego, escucharon unas palabras que los arrastraron hasta la pared y colocaron unos grilletes en sus muñecas al instante.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a una chica de unos veinticinco años, alta, pelo castaño claro, menuda, ojos negros…

-¿Acaso pensabais que sería tan sencillo?- No quedaba duda alguna de que había sido ella la que hizo aquello y por lo tanto tenía que ser una bruja.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué haces esto? –Pregunta Tari.

-Me llamo Meredith y todo lo hago en nombre de la venganza. ¿Recordáis a Kane? Él era mi novio, pero por vuestra culpa acabó siendo un patético humano –Les explica a la vez que observa como todos intentan soltarse.

-No gastéis energías en vano –Sonríe- Ese acero que os sujeta esta hechizado, con lo que no podréis ni siquiera utilizar vuestros poderes.-

-¿Qué pasó con Kane? ¿Dónde está? –Habla Dominik dándose por vencido en cuanto a soltarse.

-No lo sé, ni me importa- Se cruza de brazos- Para mí es como si estuviera muerto- Luego rompe a reír.

Los chicos se miran confusos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Tari.

-Seguro que pensabais cogerme desprevenida ¿verdad? Pero lo que no sabéis es que yo lo planeé todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-El show con Nathan, que me vierais en el mercado, el que vengáis aquí e intentarais entrar… Lo planeé todo- Sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿Y Nathan? –Tari.

-Él hizo la mejor actuación.

-¿Porqué él? –Vuelve a preguntar Tari.

Meredith se acerca a ella.

-Tú fuiste la culpable de todo. Kane me explicó lo ocurrido, y sé exactamente qué hiciste y qué no. Tenía que vengarme y tu novio era perfecto –La explica.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Esta vez habla Dominik.

-Fue muy sencillo- Se acerca al chico- ¿Ves esto? –Señala un colgante que lleva en el cuello- con esta cosita puedo manejar los sentimientos de todo el que quiero. Es parecido a lo que solía hacer Kane, ¿verdad? –Sonríe- Fue muy sencillo lograr que se enamorara de mi y aborreciera a Tari. Luego le convencí de que renunciara a sus poderes. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Fui yo la que quedó en evidencia a Nathan delante de sus compañeros en el trabajo para llevarle a mi –Susurra.

-¿Cómo le arrebataste sus poderes? –Dominik.

-Fue con una poción –Desvela- Lamentablemente no todo se puede hacer mediante colgantes mágicos –Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y con otra poción se le podrían devolver? –Ahora pregunta Paula para ver si puede averiguar algo más.

-Si sabes hacerlo sí- Luego vuelve la mirada hacia un libro que tenía en una mesa cercana.

-Bueno ya basta de tanta cháchara. ¿Nathan puedes venir? –Alza un poco más la voz para hacerse oír. ¿Sabéis qué? Aparte de lo que os conté, me obedece en absolutamente todo lo que le mando- Les susurra- ¿Creéis que tendrá piedad de vosotros o tal vez consideración alguna si le pido que os mate? –Sonríe.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Habla Nathan detrás de Meredith esperando órdenes.

-Continuamos con el plan cariño –Se acerca a él para luego colocar una mano sobre su hombro y susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

Cuando termina, se aleja unos pasos para después dirigirse a las escaleras y subir, dejándolos solos con su súbdito. Todos ven la determinación en la mirada de Nathan, que se agacha ligeramente para dejar al descubierto un cuchillo escondido en su bota el cual coge. Luego, se va acercando más y más a ellos, incluso con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Los tres chicos se miran con el miedo reflejado en los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

* * *

**Continuará…**

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Todo será bienvenido.

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Rescate

¡Hola! ^^

Ya estoy de vuelta. Siento mucho el retraso. Ya sabéis que trabajo y mi tiempo para escribir ha disminuido considerablemente. La buena noticia es que hoy terminé otra historia pendiente, con lo que estoy inspirada y espero mañana poder terminar este fic que tanto tiempo me ha dado acabarla.

Espero y os guste la continuación ^-^

Disclaimer: De esta historia tan solo me pertenecen: Nathan, Tari, Meredith y algún que otro personaje, aparte de lo que aquí se cuenta XD

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Rescate**

_**Momentos antes en otro lugar…**_

-¿Por qué diablos no contestas? –Una chica conduce rápidamente por la carretera, en lo que marca un número.

Pasados unos minutos de insistir una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta, algo molesta tira el móvil al sillón del copiloto.

-Me vas a oír cuando te encuentre Dominik Loanis Petros –Susurra en voz baja con decisión.

Luego unas palabras inundan su mente…

-_"No habrá nada que me impida asistir, a no ser que me rapten unos anti-mutantes"_

La joven frena el coche de golpe, y le dirige a un camino de tierra que ve a su derecha. Esa frase se lo dijo en una ocasión como aviso de que él nunca faltaría a una reunión o cita importante, a no ser por fuerza mayor. A ella le servía para saber si podía estar en peligro, o no.

Coge con rapidez el teléfono móvil y comienza a marcar. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. Por suerte, su móvil tiene buscador GPS y no tardaría mucho en dar con su paradero…

_**De vuelta a la actualidad en casa de Meredith…**_

Nathan se acerca primero a Tari, y la amenaza con el cuchillo, pegándole a su cara. La joven ladea la cabeza, intentando evitar en vano el contacto con el arma blanca. El chico sonríe y desliza el cuchillo lentamente por el cuello de ella, haciéndole pequeños arañazos.

Luego, el sonido de la puerta le distrae y vuelve la vista.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunta pero nadie responde, con lo que supone que pudo ser el viento el que abriese la puerta, la cual no había cerrado del todo, y eso fue lo que escuchó. Decide volver a lo que estaba.

Meredith por su parte se había marchado un momento con que para acicalarse, con lo que Nathan sabía que ella no podía ser. Nathan vuelve la mirada hacia Tari con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. La joven le mira sin poder pronunciar palabra. Todavía no podía creer que la fuera a hacer algún daño.

Antes de que el arma blanca pudiera tocar de nuevo la suave piel de la chica, un haz de luz aparece al lado de Nathan, arrebatándole el arma y quedándole inconsciente de lo que supusieron fue un golpe.

Cuando el haz de luz azul desaparece, los tres jóvenes ven a un chico alto, delgado, apuesto, ojos grises, cabello blanco y traje azul, con un rayo blanco dibujado en su pecho.

-¿Es que no puedo dejaros solos ni cinco minutos? –Se acerca a Tari para soltarla, ya que es a la que tenía más cerca, pero ve que no es tan sencillo- ¿Cómo os quito los grilletes? –Pregunta mirando lo que les maniataba a la pared.

-Tiene que haber algún mecanismo ya que se cerraron todas a la vez –Habla Dominik.

El chico mira a su alrededor para luego echar a correr a súper-velocidad, registrando todo el lugar. En pocos segundos, las cadenas se abren y quedan liberados. Los chicos miran el lugar buscándole y le encuentran no muy lejos, con una mano sobre una palanca en forma de perchero.

-Pues la verdad es que no se han esmerado mucho en ocultar esto- Habla Pietro en lo que se acerca de nuevo a los chicos. Al llegar a su lado se fija en Paula, a la cual no conocía.

-¿Y quién es la nueva? –Pregunta sin ocultar su interés.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para presentaciones. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí –Dominik no quiere permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Antes de que pudieran moverse hacia las escaleras alguien más entra al sótano.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? –Grita Meredith bajando las escaleras. Ve a Nathan inconsciente y a alguien que no había sido invitado- No os va a resultar tan fácil iros como pensáis.- Les mira fijamente.

Luego, algo por detrás llama su atención y se gira. La sorprende ver a una joven morena mirándola. No la había sentido llegar. Esta chica agarra el colgante y tira, quedándose con él en la mano, para acto seguido arrojarlo al suelo.

-¡Nooooo! –Grita cuando ve su preciada joya hacerse añicos al llegar al suelo. Después se agacha a recoger los pedazos, como si así se fuesen a volver a pegar, logrando tan solo cortarse con los cristales que formaban dicha joya.

Luego Kitty se acerca al grupo.

-Asunto arreglado. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Este lugar me da escalofríos –Mira a su alrededor.

Entretanto, Nathan despierta y se acerca a ellos, que no le habían visto ya que se encontraban de espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Pregunta y todos reparan en el chico.

-¡Nathan! –Hablan Dominik y Pietro a la vez- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Repiten al unísono.

Paula y Tari les miran como diciendo: ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso?

-Sí –Sonríe de lado unos segundos- Aunque me siento algo mareado- Se fija en Meredith que se encontraba hablando sola, como si desvariara- ¿Qué la pasa?- Todos vuelven la mirada.

-Debe de haberse vuelto loca- Habla Kitty-

-La vi recoger los trozos de cristal del colgante- Dice Paula- Pero no sé qué tiene que ver con eso para su comportamiento- Se encoge de hombros.

-Ese colgante era mágico- Habla Nathan- Lo sé porque lo escuché de la misma Meredith en una ocasión.

-¿Recuerdas todo? –Pregunta sorprendido Dominik.-

-Para mi desgracia –Vuelve la vista hacia Tari.-

-Será mejor que salgamos ya de aquí –Habla la joven evadiendo la mirada del chico el cual baja la mirada dolido.

-Esperad- Habla Paula y se dirige a una mesa de madera al fondo de la habitación para coger un polvoriento libro- Esto nos será de gran ayuda- Sonríe volviendo a recorrer el mismo camino.

Luego suben las escaleras del sótano dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez en la calle…

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto –Dice Kitty a Dom-

-¿Te preocupaste mucho por mi? –Sonríe. Como respuesta Kitty le da un codazo en las costillas.

Llegan al coche de Gatasombra.

-Bien, ¿quién se viene conmigo? –Habla la X-Men observándoles.

-Yo –Dominik es el primero en decidirse.-

-Yo también –Paula mira de reojo a Avalancha y se sonroja, aunque al ser de noche nadie se da cuenta.

-Y yo –Nathan también se apunta-

-Yo paso. Prefiero irme corriendo –Dice Pietro como siempre yendo por libre.-

-¿Tari? –Pregunta Dom-

-Pietro… ¿Podrías levarme a casa?- Le mira dándoles la espalda a los demás- Porfi –Articula con ojos suplicantes.-

-Está bien, no hay problema –Accede-

-Entonces ¿qué esperamos?-

-Espera… -Habla Nathan, pero cuando se quiere dar cuenta ni Pietro, ni Tari están ya ahí.

-Ahora esta resentida pero no te preocupes, ya verás cómo te perdona- Dom coloca una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**_

Pietro ya había llegado a casa de Tari y la chica nada más pisar el suelo tiene que alejarse. Se siente revuelta.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí –Se acerca de nuevo a él- Tan solo me sentó mal el paseo.

-Qué raro, eso nunca le ha pasado a nadie que haya llevado –Se queda pensativo- A no ser que… -La mira sorprendido- ¿Estás embarazada? –

La joven no contesta, se gira, saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta. Pietro la sigue. No está dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

-¿Lo sabe Nathan? –Habla el joven cuando Tari se sienta en el sofá.

-No –Responde.- No tuve tiempo de decírselo. Lo iba a hacer la noche que se fue-

Luego ambos guardan silencio. Ella pensativa, él asimilando la situación que ahora se presentaba y pensando cómo podría ayudar.

-¿Le vas a perdonar? –Pregunta de repente Pietro-

-¿Qué? –A Tari la coge desprevenida ya que estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

-Vamos, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Pudiste haberte venido con ellos, pero no has querido para no tener que hablar con Nathan. ¿O me equivoco? –Frunce el ceño.

-No, le acertaste en todo –Baja la mirada-

-No le podrás evadir siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él, y aclarar las cosas. Y ahora mucho más –

-El problema es que no sé si podré volver a confiar en él como antes… –Le mira-

-Recuerda que no era él, sino que estaba hechizado –

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer de cuenta como que nada ha pasado. –Baja la mirada- ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido y esta vez sí es él? –

-Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar arriesgándote a confiar de nuevo en Nathan. ¿O vas a dejar que por este inconveniente todo tu futuro se arruine?-

* * *

**Continuará…**

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Serán bienvenidas ^^

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Ya lo que sigue es el capítulo final que espero poder subir mañana o pasado a más tardar.

Besos y ¡hasta pronto!


	6. Temor

¡Hola!

Ya estoy de vuelta con otro episodio más de este repertorio mío XD

Espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: De esta historia tan solo me pertenece lo que aquí se cuenta y unos pocos personajes. Los demás son propiedad de Marvel.

Ahora sí, aquí os dejo… ¡el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Temor**

**Días después…**

Paula había convencido a Tari para ir a dar un paseo por el bosque para despejarse un poco y tratar de no pensar tanto en los problemas que tenían. Caminaron veinte minutos prácticamente sin pronunciar palabra. Casi sin darse cuenta llegan a la explanada donde se encuentra la casa de "La Hermandad".

-¿Te apetece entrar? –Pregunta Paula-

-No-

-Es porque no quieres ver a Nathan, ¿verdad?-

La chica no responde. Simplemente observa la casa en silencio.

-Mira- Alarga el brazo señalando lo que quería que viera-

Paula vuelve la vista y ve en el porche de la casa a Dominik y a Kitty abrazados.

Los segundos pasan lentos. La tensión se nota en el aire…

-A mí tampoco me apetece entrar –La mira en lo que camina en dirección contraria a la casa, para alejarse lo antes posible.

Tari la sigue en silencio, algo pensativa.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? –Decide romper el silencio- Por eso te molestó lo que viste- Paula se para-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Qué más quisiera él- Se cruza de brazos.-

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta como le miras? O… ¿lo nerviosa que te pones cuando le ves?- La dedica una mirada de complicidad-

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Admite- Aunque… ¿De qué me sirve darte la razón? Lo más seguro es que no sienta nada por mi y que la tal Kitty y él sean novios- Baja la mirada-

-No le juzgues sin preguntárselo –Paula la mira sorprendida, ya que ella nunca haría tal cosa- ¡Sí! –Prosigue Tari- Si no lo haces, nunca sabrás si estás perdiendo una oportunidad. Recuerda que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-No sé, podría tener razón yo, y lo único que conseguiría sería que se burlara de mí. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Tan solo piensa en la posibilidad. En mi caso por ejemplo, si Nathan no me hubiera dicho lo que sentía por mí, tal vez nunca lo hubiese sabido y gracias a eso terminamos juntos- Explica recordando.

_**Minutos antes…**_

-¿Porqué tienes que irte?-

-Ya te lo dije, me enviaron a una misión y tengo que ausentarme- Explica- Pero ¡Hey! No te preocupes, tan solo serán un par de semanas- Intenta animarle- Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaré de vuelta-

-Está bien, pero al menos promete continuar en contacto- Salen al porche-

-¡Claro! No faltaba más. Bueno cuídate y no hagas nada que yo no haría –Sonríe con complicidad. Luego da unos pasos alejándose.-

-¡Hey! ¿Ni siquiera me das un abrazo de despedida?-

Kitty sonríe, se gira acercándose de nuevo a su amigo, y le abraza…

_**Horas después…**_

Paula se había dedicado junto con Tari, a preparar la poción para devolverle los poderes a Nathan. Se guiaban por el libro que encontraron en el sótano de la casa de Meredith. Como al atardecer ya lo tenían listo. No mucho tiempo después llaman al timbre.

-¡Voy! –Grita Tari mientras se dirige a la entrada.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con la mirada de Nathan. Ambos se quedan mirando sin decir nada. Los segundos pasan…

-Buenas ¿lo tenéis todo listo? –Aparece detrás de Nathan Dominik, que entra sin ser invitado.-

-S-Sí, Paula está en la cocina –Se gira y se dirige hacia allí.-

Los jóvenes la siguen, dispuestos a terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

_**Al rato…**_

Tari había salido al porche para tomar el aire. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Vale, sabía que Nathan iba a venir, pero no que llegara tan pronto. Esperaba poder salir de ahí antes de que apareciera, pero al final las cosas no salieron como tenía planeado.

Baja los escalones, pensando en irse a caminar, cuando oye una voz a su espalda, llamándola.

-Tari… tenemos que hablar –La joven se gira y ve como Nathan se acerca a ella.

-¿Todo salió bien? –Retrocede lentamente.-

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya vuelvo a tener mis poderes –Aclara- Gracias por ayudar en eso- Sonríe.-

-Me alegro que no haya habido problema- Apenas murmura-

-Ya que estoy aquí… quería aprovechar para hablar contigo- Se acerca un poco más a ella- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?-

-¡Yo no te he estado evitando! ¿Por qué piensas eso? –

-Porque varias veces he venido y no estabas- Aclara- Y ahora volvías a hacer lo mismo al tratar de irte.-

-Simplemente no habíamos coincidido –Se gira dándole la espalda.-

-Pues ha llegado la hora de resolver este asunto- La toma por el brazo bruscamente haciendo que se gire, y la atrae hacia él- ¿Qué te ocurre conmigo?-

Tari al verse tan cerca de Nathan y sentir su contacto comienza a temblar. Un solo recuerdo pasa por su mente y no puede evitar sentir el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación que ya había experimentado en una ocasión y que ahora Nathan ve reflejado en los ojos marrones de la chica.

-Me tienes miedo- La suelta sorprendido- ¿Acaso piensas que sería capaz de hacerte daño? ¡No era yo! Y lo sabes-

Tari se aleja unos pasos.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si la maldad que viste en aquellos momentos sigue ahí- Exige alzando la voz -¡Habla! –Grita al ver que no responde-

Tari le miraba algo asustada. Él estaba asegurándola que no era el mismo que intentó hacerla daño, pero al verle enfadado está demostrando que no es así y que ella tiene razón. Pocas veces habían discutido, y ese era otro motivo más por el que la afectaba tanto verle así. La joven siente calor y luego nota un sudor frío recorrer su frente, para por último darle todo vueltas y caer en la oscuridad absoluta…

_**Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…**_

Paula y Dominik se habían quedado dentro para darles a Nathan y a Tari la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Crees que lo arreglarán todo? –Pregunta ella.-

-Quien sabe. Eso depende de lo dispuestos que estén a seguir juntos –Responde recargándose sobre la pared.-

Luego ambos se quedan en silencio.

Ella no puede evitar mirarle de reojo. En ese momento recuerda las palabras de su amiga que la recomendaba que le dijera lo que siente. "_Si no lo haces, nunca sabrás si estás perdiendo una oportunidad". _Se muerde el labio inferior. No sabe cómo empezar.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Tienes novia? –Se decide a hablar. Quiere asegurarse que no tiene una vida sentimental escondida.

Dom alza una ceja.

-Eso es asunto mío ¿no te parece? –Responde un poco de mala gana.-

-Yo no pretendía meterme donde no me llaman, tan solo saber algo más de ti –Después de decir esto se arrepiente. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo dijo? –Baja la mirada y se queda en silencio.-

Al joven la situación le resulta graciosa y sonríe, aunque la chica no se da cuenta.

-Ya que estás "tan interesada"… -Comienza hablando con lentitud a la vez que se acerca más a Paula -… te diré que lo que se refiere a mi vida sentimental está algo oxidada- Observa la reacción de ella, disfrutando de cada detalle- ¿Por qué lo decías?-

Paula se sonroja ante la proximidad de Dominik e intenta no mirarle para que no se diese cuenta, cosa que no funcionaba. Luego se decide a volver la vista hacia él para responder.

-Ya te lo dije, no era por nada en especial- Sonríe, tratando de borrar la tensión que siente en ese momento.-

Si antes no sabía cómo comenzar… ahora no tenía idea de cómo lograr decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba.

_**En el porche…**_

Nathan coge a Tari en brazos y la deja en el banco para luego intentar reanimarla.

-¡Tari despierta! –La da unos golpecitos en la mejilla. Mira su pulso, cerciorándose que seguía viva- Es un desmayo, tan solo eso- Murmura para sí, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Aparece de la nada Pietro, parándose al lado de Nathan-

-No estoy muy seguro. Estábamos hablando y de pronto se desmayó –Explica algo nervioso- Es muy extraño que no vuelva en sí. Habría que llevarla al hospital. ¿Qué puede tener? ¿Podrías llevarla tú? Tardarías menos- Le mira con ojos suplicantes –

-Si es solo un desmayo no hay porqué preocuparse. Seguro reacciona de un momento a otro.

-Pero… ¿y si creemos que es solo eso y tiene algo grave? –Se alarma-

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo, eso solo la sentaría peor –Desaparece del lado de Nathan y reaparece un segundo después trayendo consigo un paño mojado que coloca en la frente de la chica.-

-¿A qué te refieres? –Nathan no entiende nada- ¿Sabes lo que tiene?-

-Sí –Le desvela- Pero no soy yo quien debe decírtelo, sino ella. –La mira unos instantes- Solo te adelanto que no es algo malo, sino todo lo contrario- Luego sin darle tiempo a Nathan de preguntar nada más, desaparece de su vista.

-"Qué extraño ¿A qué se refería?" –Piensa en lo que vuelve la vista hacia Tari y ve cómo va despertando.-

-¿Qué me pasó? –Intenta incorporarse-

-Perdiste el conocimiento ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Todavía algo mareada –Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se quita el paño húmedo.-

Nathan se sienta a su lado, justo en el momento en que ella buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse, ya que todo le daba vueltas todavía. La joven cierra los ojos, en un intento para no sentirse tan mareada.-

Pasan los minutos…

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Nathan rompe el silencio-

-Sí, ya las cosas dejaron de moverse –Responde-

-¿Por qué crees que te mareaste? –Vuelve a preguntar- ¿No comes bien? ¿O es alguna otra cosa que yo debiera saber? –La mira descansando sobre su pecho.-

Ella mueve la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba, para poder verle mejor y le mira.

-Ahora sí eres el de siempre, lo veo en tu mirada –Sonríe-

-Me diste un buen susto- Apenas murmura con dulzura lo suficientemente alto como para que ella le escuchara- Ya sabes que te amo- Prosigue- Y si llegara a pasarte algo… no lo soportaría.-

-Yo también te amo, pero en estos días no podía dejar de pensar que seguías siendo… malo. Temía que te volvieras a comportar de esa forma- Explica en voz baja.-

-Eso jamás volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro- La abraza y ella se apega más a él, aspirando su aroma- Ahora lo que me preocupa es… ¿Qué tienes?- Insiste-

-Es algo que te quería haber contado el día que te fuiste –Baja la mirada.-

-¿Y que es…? –La alienta a seguir-

-Estoy embarazada –Desvela finalmente.-

Nathan abre los ojos sorprendido pero no dice nada hasta pasados unos largos segundos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Murmura-

-No, te estoy tomando el pelo – Finge- ¡Pues claro! –Se incorpora- ¿No te gustó la noticia? –

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo espera que lo asimile- Sonríe acercando su rostro al de ella, para fundirse en un beso que tan solo significaba que ambos recuperaban la ilusión y las ganas de vivir, dejando atrás los miedos, las dudas y todo lo malo que les había pasado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Os habréis dado cuenta que este episodio fue más largo de lo habitual ¿no? Pues el motivo fue que no quería cortarlo a la mitad de una conversación y decidí dejarlo todo junto para ya cerrar un capítulo de la historia. Con lo que habrá otro capi más y serán siete en total.

Ya queda poco para terminar el fic. Actualmente estoy trabajando en el ultimo capítulo (ahora sí es seguro que será el definitivo) XD Con lo que no creo tardar mucho en publicarle ^-^

Muchos besos y ¡hasta pronto!


	7. Presentimiento

¡Hola! ^-^

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el penúltimo capítulo. Sí, sí, el penúltimo.

Al final lo explico mejor xD

Espero y os guste

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Presentimiento**

**Dentro de la casa…**

-¿Y tú que tal mantienes tu vida romántica?- Ahora era Dominik el que preguntaba, permaneciendo aún a su lado, sabiendo lo nerviosa que se ponía ella con su cercanía.

-Pues mal-

-¿Y eso? No me creo que ni siquiera tengas novio.-

-Para serte sincera me interesa un chico-

-Ah bueno, pues entonces no estás tan mal -Sonríe-

-Pero… no estoy del todo segura de que le interese- Prosigue "disfrazando" sus intenciones y ocultándole información- ¿Tú que harías? ¿Desvelarías tus sentimientos sin estar seguro de cómo reaccione?-

Dom no responde de inmediato, sino que se toma unos minutos para pensarlo. Paula le mira, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Creo que eso dependería de cuanto conozcas a dicha persona, y cómo te lleves con ella- Responde finalmente.-

-Es decir que no crees en el amor a primera vista-

-Pues a decir verdad no-

-¿Y si alguien a quien apenas conoces te dice un día que siente algo por ti pero tú no la quieres, qué harías?-

-Trataría de desengañarla, diciéndole que lo nuestro no podía ser -Responde como si nada-

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, está visto que no pensamos igual –Luego sale de allí casi corriendo.

Le había dicho lo que sentía, prácticamente se lo había gritado y él ni cuenta se dio. Lo intentó tal y como Tari la había aconsejado, pero no funcionó.

Al llegar al porche ve a Tari y a Nathan besándose.

-_"Bueno, al menos ella sí tendrá su final feliz"_ –Piensa bajando los escalones.

Dominik por su parte, por unos segundos no entiende la reacción de Paula. Cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que es, exclama…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hice? –Sale disparado detrás de ella-

No tarda ni cinco segundos en llegar al porche, atravesarlo, sin reparar en Tari y Nathan, y recorrer el descampado con la vista. A lo lejos se ve a Paula, alejándose cada vez más.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Nathan detrás de él- Se había levantado y su amigo ni cuenta se dio.-

-Nada que no pueda solucionar- Responde sin mirarle, antes de salir corriendo.

Hacía un buen rato que el sol había dejado de brillar tan resplandeciente como a primera hora de la mañana, y todo por culpa de unos nubarrones que se habían colocado en medio, dejando entrever la prominente tormenta que se avecinaba.

Cuando Dominik llega al lado de Paula comienzan a caer las primeras gotas.

-¡Espera! –La coge del brazo para detenerla y se fija en sus lágrimas.

-¡Suéltame! –Habla con voz rota-

-Te fuiste sin dejarme decir nada al respecto-

Paula se suelta, y Dominik ve sorprendido como las gotas que caen se paran en su caída y se juntan unas con otras rápidamente formando un escudo protector alrededor de la chica.

Nunca se había molestado en preguntarle qué poderes tenía, o de qué era capaz y en ese momento lo descubriría. Sonríe. Él tampoco le dijo nada a ella con lo que podría sorprenderla. Por suerte, una parte de sus poderes consistía en poder desintegrar cualquier sustancia que no tuviera vida propia y el agua no era problema para él.

Avalancha eleva una mano y pronto la barrera que los separaba se va resquebrajando poco a poco, ante la mirada atónita de la chica. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra la joven hace crecer su escudo protector, tanto a lo ancho, logrando separar más la distancia con Dom, como a lo alto, demostrándole lo que podía hacer.

Él sonríe al ver esto. Luego sube algo más la intensidad de las vibraciones que mandaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escudo que tanto le había costado hacer a Paula, y aún la costaba mantener, se resquebraja y al mismo tiempo las partículas se van desintegrando hasta no quedar nada.

Una vez que tiene paso libre y ante la todavía atónita mirada de la chica, avanza los pocos metros que los separan, la rodea colocando los brazos en su cintura y coloca sus labios sobre los de ella. Primero, se deleita saboreando sus labios lentamente con un beso "superficial". Después, profundiza más dicho beso obligándola de forma delicada a entreabrir los labios, para así poder saborear su miel.

Para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no existiera nada más. No importaba que cada vez lloviese más, y se estuviesen mojando, así como si había alguien mirando o no. Ese era el final de un malentendido y el comienzo de un sentimiento nuevo, que reclamaba ser correspondido como si de ello dependiese su vida.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Tari fue a ver a John y a Keira para informarlos de todo lo que les había pasado en las últimas semanas. Paula insistió en acompañarla, ya que quería conocer a los demás integrantes de La Hermandad. La pareja quedó asombrada y apenas podían creer que en tan poco tiempo las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto. En cuanto a la chica nueva, les cayó simpática la joven y así como un día aceptaron en su grupo a Tari, no tuvieron inconvenientes en que Paula también formara parte de él.

_**Una semana después…**_

En un esplendoroso día de primavera, en el descampado al lado del río en el mismo bosque habían decidido John y Keira celebrar el enlace.

Al llegar al lugar los invitados quedaron sorprendidos por lo bonito que les había quedado todo adornado con flores blancas y lazos color fuego en los extremos de los bancos.

En la ceremonia no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común. Acto seguido comenzaron a tocar los músicos, los sirvientes contratados para la ocasión sirvieron copas, y dulces, y hasta algunos se animaron a bailar con su pareja.

En ese momento todos repararon en Pietro el cual está bien acompañado de una joven de veinte años, rubia, menuda…

-¿Quién será? –Pregunta John a Dominik-

-No lo sé- Responde sin dejar de mirar a la desconocida- Es la primera vez que la veo. Aunque sí me he dado cuenta que Pietro ha estado muy misterioso últimamente –Le informa-

-Pues ya sabes el motivo- Responde también sin dejar de observarlos. Luego mira a su amigo- No sé tú, pero yo no me pienso quedar con la duda- Da unos pasos en su dirección- ¿Vienes? –Pregunta con voz cómplice-

-¡Claro! ¡Qué cosas preguntas! –Se une a su amigo y ambos se acercan a Mercurio-

-Al fin llegas- Comienza a hablar Dom-

-Ya pensábamos que no vendrías- Prosigue sonriendo John-

-Y por lo que vemos te tardaste por una razón –Miran a la joven-

-Chicos, os presento a Elisabeth, mi novia- Dice con voz orgullosa- Eli- Le gustaba llamarle por su diminutivo- Éstos son mis mejores amigos, John Allerdyce y Dominik Loanis Petros.

-Encantada –Les saluda-

-El placer es nuestro- Hablan al unísono-

-Permítenos robarte a tu novio unos minutos- Dice John a la chica en lo que se acerca más a Pietro. Ella como respuesta tan solo sonríe-

-Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿no? –Dice con voz divertida Dominik-

-Ya te dije que son "asuntos míos"-

-Sí, sí, ¿y creías que yo no averiguaría nada?- Sonríe-

-No si ya lo decía yo… ¡eres un entrometido!- Habla con tono divertido a lo que acto seguido todos ríen a la vez.

-Menos mal que todo está saliendo bien, sin ningún percance- Le dice Tari a Paula un poco más allá de donde se encuentran John, Pietro y Dom.

-¿Porqué no debería de salir bien? ¿Qué podría pasar? –Pregunta extrañada.-

-Créeme que es extraño ya que… ¡siempre ocurre algo! Que no es precisamente agradable- Explica-

-Bueno, pues ya ves que esta vez te equivocaste y no pasó nada- Sonríe-

-Sí, menos mal- Le devuelve la sonrisa- No me preguntes porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No le hagas caso a ese tipo de cosas. Si ocurre verdaderamente algo, al final no sabrás si eso que pasó tuvo que ver con "el presentimiento", o si simplemente eso era lo que "tenía que ocurrir".-

-Yo sé lo que te digo. Solo espero que sea lo que sea… no termine en desgracia.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Espero y os guste el capitulo. Ya solo me queda el epilogo. Pensaba haber dejado un capi largo y ya está pero al final cambié de parecer XD

El último capítulo se publicará el día 28 con lo que… ¡estad atentos! xD Y no olvidéis dejarme un comentario para saber qué os ha parecido ^-^

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Epilogo

¡Hola! ^^

Ya estoy de vuelta con el último capítulo xD

Espero y os guste

¡Disfrutadlo!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

**Capítulo 08. Epílogo**

_**Media hora después…**_

Sonaba una canción lenta y algunos invitados seguían bailando. Hacía un día precioso y todo estaba quedando según lo que habían planeado. No había habido peleas, ni discusiones asique todo era perfecto. Los invitados se veían felices y contentos con la celebración cuando…

-¡Vaya, vaya! Empezasteis sin mi- Alguien aparece y comienza a hablar- Creo que mi invitación se perdió. ¿Qué cosas no? O tal vez, alguien se olvidó de mandarla- Les mira con furia contenida.-

-¿A qué viniste? Ya no puedes hacer daño a nadie- Habla Dom no muy lejos de él-

-Yo solo vine a felicitar a los recién casados. Dice fingiendo alegría-

-¿Quién es ese? –Pregunta Paula a Tari en un susurro.-

-Ese es Kane- Responde sin dejar de mirar al ex–mutante.-

-¿Te refieres a el que os hizo pasar por todo ese infierno de emociones que me contaste? –Pregunta sin poder creerlo.-

-Sí, pero por suerte ya no tiene sus poderes, con lo que es inofensivo- Murmura Tari-

-Pues di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate- Habla Pietro de mala gana.-

-Keira… fuiste lo único que alguna vez amé, pero le preferiste a él -Comienza- No importó nada de lo que hice, él siempre estaba por encima. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ya superé todo eso y por ese motivo decidí venir. Para que lo supieras y despedirte de este mundo.

Todos palidecen ante sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué has querido decir? –Habla John con furia en la voz.-

-Simplemente lo que entendiste. La quise para mí, pero no pudo ser, con lo que si no estará conmigo, tampoco con nadie.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Terminar con el problema de raíz –Se lleva la mano derecha a la espalda y saca un arma, cosa que coge de sorpresa a todos.-

John se coloca delante de Keira de forma automática. Kane sin esperar a razones dispara. Sabe que si no actúa ahora, no podría, ya que Mercurio le detendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Para los presentes tan solo transcurre un segundo, pero para Pietro todo va lento. Al utilizar sus poderes, corre y detiene la bala que se dirige directamente al cuerpo de su amigo John. Luego se gira y se acerca a Kane, al cual le quita el arma y le tira al suelo. Después, deja de correr y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó? –Se preguntan algunos invitados murmurando.

-¿Pero qué…? –Kane tampoco entiende qué pasó.-

-Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado, ¿verdad Kane? Pero te olvidaste de mí, en tu plan desesperado por triunfar- Habla Pietro con furia en la voz -¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría matar a alguien de los que se encuentran aquí hoy?-

Kane se levanta del suelo para intentar escapar, pero Mercurio le detiene el paso colocándose por delante de él.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué querías? ¿Venir, matar a Keira y luego irte de rositas? Estas muy equivocado. Soy más rápido de lo que piensas y cualquier cosa que tuvieras pensada no te saldría bien –Le aclara- ¿Qué hacemos con él, chicos? –Pregunta sin dejar de mirarle- Porque a mí se me ocurren un par de cosas- Sonríe y Kane siente un escalofrío-

Los conoce y sabe que bien parado no saldría. Estaba perdido, de eso no le cabía duda.

Se acerca John.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? ¿Qué iba a hacer? –Quiere saber.

-Si no hubiese intervenido yo, ahora mismo estarías muerto –Le informa- Te disparó para dar a Keira, ya que estaba detrás de ti, y hubiese seguido intentándolo de no quitarle el arma.

-Maldito –Murmura en lo que se acerca más a Kane y le propina un derechazo. Acto seguido hace aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano.-

-¡No Johnny! –Se acerca corriendo Keira- No vale la pena- Le abraza por la espalda- No te rebajes a su nivel- John cede y hace desaparecer el fuego.-

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena matarle. Es mejor que sufra el calvario de verte conmigo –Chicos- Mira a un grupo de jóvenes- ¿Podéis ocuparos de él? –Éstos asienten sonrientes, imaginándose la de cosas que le harían.

El grupo de mutantes se llevó a Kane para castigarle por lo que intentó hacer ¿Qué le hicieron? Eso lo dejaron en el anonimato. ¿Aprendió la lección? Todos consideraron que sí y que nunca más les volvería a molestar.

La fiesta continuó en paz y sin ningún altercado. John y Keira se fueron de Luna de Miel a Nueva Zelanda y cuando regresaron se instalaron en su nueva casa.

Tari y Nathan volvieron a vivir juntos en la misma casa a la que se fueron hacía ya dos años. Ocho meses después Tari tuvo una niña a la que llamó Dalia.

Dominik y Paula se quedaron en la casa de La Hermandad, ya que John y Keira se habían ido. Tan solo quedaba Pietro, pero él apenas paraba por casa, con lo que estaban prácticamente todo el tiempo a solas.

Habían pasado por toda clase de problemas: engaños, celos, discusiones, y demás, pero si algo habían aprendido, era a continuar unidos a pesar de lo que ocurriera, en el escabroso camino de la vida.

**Fin**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

¡Al fin terminé! Wii

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Os espero en las siguientes que publique ^-^ Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y me dejasteis un comentario para saber qué os pareció, incluso a aquellos que no me dejaron nada xD

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
